Never too late to apologize
by Links6
Summary: How far and how long can you wait for forgiveness? the song lyrics is from Apologize by Timbaland!


_I'm holding on your rope,_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

"No!! I hate NEEDLES" the last part came out as a hiss from the boy as the nurses tried to subdue the rabid blonde. The noises were muffled a bit until the door burst open. "It's just a flu shot, Edward. It's just to make sure you won't get sick" the woman soothed as she held the boy's hand. She must be his mother. You spotted the Smiley band-aid on the boy's arm. Yep, he got his flu shot alright. Behind them appeared another boy as they walked out of the office, probably the first boy's brother, with a face that just screamed 'Can't-I-just-go-home??'. A light giggle came from your lips. Sitting in a doctor's office was never funbut this was. The open seats next to you were now occupied by all three who had emerged from the office. "I'm sure I'm going to get sick now... " the first boy mumbled stubbornly and looked at you. A slight frown framed his face. Who is she?

Then a relaxed expression.

She's not scary.

A smile.

She'll be on my side, right? It was nice to see him smile like that. It was like someone had lit the candles on a birthday cake. So contagious. "Hello" he said and turned a bit to face you. Apparently his episode with the doctors-of-doom just flew right out of his mind. "Hi!" you replied cheerfully, glad to be de distracted. "I'm Ed" he said but noticed the book on your lap. Your sketchbook rested there, still open with your hand waiting. It was an unfinished sketch of a nature scene. A porch, looking out to a grassland. Rain was falling. You had shadowed each individual leaf, stone tilesof the floor and the lone pillar. It looked a bit surreal. It was astounding how a child of four could sketch in three-dimensions, not to mention with such detail.

"It's not finished yet.." you protested but with that look of awe in his eyes you couldn't continue. "AL!" he yelled and reached over his mother, waving his hand frantically towards the younger boy to get his attention. "Yes?" the younger boy answered softly. It was a bit shocking to find such a contrast in siblings. Sure, brothers always differ from each other, but this was like a polar-opposite to each other. It was interesting. Al stood up and walked over. Edward quickly lifted your sketch from your hands and showed it to his brother, "Look!! It's fantastical!" he said and laughed. Al smiled and nodded, "You can even see the raindrops on some of the leaves!" he noted. Enthusiasm is contagious. Your grin was giving the Cheshire Cat a run for his money. "You should become an artist!" Ed said and handed the sketchbook back to you. "Well.. I want to be an Alchemist" you answered and thought for a moment, "But I can do both!". All three of you laughed and by now their mother had joined in. She had just been waiting for the bill, she did receive it by now, but was too excited for them to make them leave their new friend. They needed someone who also wanted to study Alchemy. It helps them grow.

"We want to be Alchemists too!" Al said with a nod. Ed jumped up and pumped his fist into the air, "We can do it together!" he yelled. Mrs. Elric smiled at their enthusiasm and made no motion to stop them. She was glad to see that her sons found someone who shared their dream. You jumped up as well and you all three put your hands together in the middle. Finally! You were so happy! Your parents didn't try and stop you from becoming a State Alchemist, since they didn't really know what it entailed. But they supported you. It was a nice feeling. And now you had two friends who were going to become Alchemists along with you! Your mother walked up to the three of you and smiled, "Bridget, we're going to be late" she said softly. You nodded but felt a bit down.

Why do I have to leave now?

Al tilted his head a bit, "Bridget.. where you live?" he asked. He must have just turned four. You could hear it when he spoke. It was so cute. That meant Ed was older than him. It also looked like you and Ed were both about the same age. "In Resembool" you answered. You didn't know of anyone else who lived in Resembool except your family. All of the friends you had made were in Loire, but you had moved less than a month ago to Resembool and it was lonely there. "We do too!" Ed and Al exclaimed in unison. "See you there!" you said happily and trotted off to join your mother.

FF a few years

_I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me_

Then you go and cut me down, but wait"Ed?" you called. Tears whelming up in your eyes. "I need to find the Philosopher's Stone and get Al's body back" he said and sighed. You think it's your fault, Ed?

That whatever happened to you both was something you did, Ed? Tellme.  
You hadn't seen Alphonse in over a month. It had been over a month since Mrs. Elric had died, and since then you hadn't seen either of the Elric brothers. Until now. And now they were leaving. "I want to go with you" you said and edged closer. Ed backed off and shook his head. His blonde hair was a mess. It must've been days since he slept.

How could this have happened? "I'm going to enter the military.. as a State Alchemist, Bridget" Edward said and shrugged, "It's better that way". "But I ALSO want to become a State Alchemist!!" you protested and wiped angrily at the tears in your eyes. Ed didn't answer this time. He knew you wanted to. He understood. But he couldn't take you with him. "Please! I won't get in the way! I promise" you held your ground and watched him as he tugged a bit on his shirt. It was so awkward to see him nervous. Ed was almost never nervous. Not ever. Why now? "I know" he said and turned around. It was then that you knew. You couldn't change his mind. He was so stubborn like that. You knew you wouldn't see him again, at least not until you became a State Alchemist. You knew he'd probably leave Resembool and never come back. No, not probably. You just knew he wouldn't. You didn't know how you knew, but you knew. "I don't want you to go" you said in a last attempt to make him stay. They were the best friends you've ever had. You've really become attached to Edward though. You really loved how he was so devoted to those he loved, how deeply he cared for those he loved, how sweet he could be. It just made you like him so much more. "I know you don't" he whispered as he started to walk down the path from your house for the last time. You sniffled a bit and growled in 's leaving me behind.

He was leaving you behind to become a State Alchemist. A sigh left your lips before you looked up again. A spark of determination flooded into your mind. You weren't going to let things end sourly. "EDWARD!! Go kick some butt!! Be the best State Alchemist there is!!" you yelled at the top of your lungs. You had screamed it wiith a smile on your petite features. In the distance you could see him turn around.

I'll always believe in you.

He was smiling too. He turned back, dropped his head. You could see the slight shaking of his shoulders as he kept walking.

12 years later..

_You tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

You were travelling for a while now. It was just a bit after 11am. You flexed your hand inside your glove and manipulated the cloud to cover you in it's shade. Ah. The perks of being a State Alchemist with some mad skills. Alright, maybe not MAD skills, but you had pretty decent alchemy on your side. You were one of the few Alchemists in the world to be able to effectively work with water. A person could ask you to create steam, rain, manipulate water, form clouds, create ice and you could do it. Since water is the only element to exist in three phases, it was the most difficult element to manage. Most people didn't even bother since only experienced Alchemists could use Hydro-alchemy, but to you it came naturally. You also could shift time. Not by much, but you could effectively speed up time or slow it down to whichever pace you wished. Only problem was, it took a lot of energy. A grunt left your lips as you looked up. The poor cloud you had summoned was having a hard time in the heat in the desert. It continuously fluctuated, causing you to be in shade.  
No shade.  
Shade.  
No shade.  
You kind of wished it would make up it's mind. Evaporate or don't! Just then you heard a groan from in front of you and you quickly ducked behind the sand dune. What on EARTH was ANY human being doing in a desert? You were here on a mission. Well, personal mission, but still a mission. But honestly, isn't it a bit insane to walk.. well.. trudge around a desert? You thought for a moment. Were you insane? Not really. You turned your attention to the scene in front of you and it instantly had ice cold blood running through your veins. It was him!

"I hate deserts it's nothing but SAND.. if there was some grass I could turn it into bread. I'm STARVING!" you heard Edward whining, falling into the sand face-first. You couldn't help but snigger to yourself. He suddenly pulled himself onto all fours and looked .. did he spot me?

"Eh? Hey Al? Where'd you go? Al?! HEY!" he yelled anxiously. Alphonse!! You were so excited to hear both Elric brothers were here, but you didn't want to come out just yet. It had been twelve years since you had seen them. It was amazing just to see them. "Down here" came a muffled voice from the sand. Your eyes widened as you heard that familiar voice. It sounded like Alphonse, just like when you were children. How was that possible and where was it coming from? But just as you were about to make your 'Big Reveal' a metal hand shot out of the sand. Ed let out a girly scream. Oh yes, that was manly. He glared at the hand, "Reason number two I hate the desert!" he growled. After a while of digging through sand a suit of metal armor came emerged. Edward flopped down on the sand, panting, "I don't understand why you keep falling in!!" Ed yelled angrily at the suit of armor.

That was weird.

Yelling at an empty suit of old armor. Why was he dragging that with him in anyway? Yep, they've been in the sun for a LONG time. "I get full" the voice came again. Alphonse's voice. From. That. Suit. Of. Armor. Shit. Al's soul was attached to that suit of armor!! You thought for a moment and then it hit you. Their mother had died. They were young. They probably tried to bring her back.. A sigh left your lips as this filled your mind. Equivalent Exchange. A life for a life. Seeing as 'Al' was in the suit, you guessed it was his life taken. The rest of the story suddenly unfolded itself to you. That type of realization that you get once you find that one piece of missing information that could've saved you a lot of trouble if you had just known it beforehand. Experience is something you don't get until after you needed it. So true. "Full of WHAT??!" Ed yelled.

Yep, at least his personality hasn't changed. He jumped up and gave the suit of armor a oh-so-ungraceful-kick. The chest plate came off and a ton of sand covered him. You could hear Alphonse giggle and Ed growling. They were still the same. You had really missed them. "Get back here!" Ed yelled and started chasing Alphonse in a haphazard circle, narrowly missing the trunk he had carried with him each time. "What are you going to do?" Alphonse yelled back and kept running. You were glad Al hadn't changed. Passive yet smart enough to be a step ahead. "Nothing" Ed growled innocently but that just made it sound more threatening. "Then why are you chasing me??" Al shot back. You started to laugh, this was classic. "Stop and you'll find out!" Ed challenged. Short and fuming. A little angry beaver. The image of that just made you laugh louder. "I promise I won't get buried again!!" Alphonse exclaimed and ran in your direction. A suit of armor running. This was so cool. "Not unless it's by me!!" Ed snapped and tackled his brother. They skidded until they landed right in front of you.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

"Hi guys", you greeted shyly. "Bridget" Edward mouthed as his golden eyes met your own. "It's been a long time" you said softly. He took in a deep breath before jumping up and hugging you. Alphonse followed suite and laughed happily. It took twelve years to find them, but now that you've found them it's like you didn't want to. He had left me behind.

"Are you still searching for the Philosopher's Stone?" you asked. They visibly stiffened. A heart can weigh a ton and right now you knew how that felt. More waiting? More being alone? Hadn't you guys made a pact to become State Alchemists? To be friends forever? "No, we're still searching for... wait a minute.. you are..?" Ed started then pointed to your cloak. Red Cloak. A pocket-watch. Gloves. You saw Alphonse's metal jaw hang and you giggled a bit, "Yes.." you answered shortly. There was an awkward silence. You couldn't help but feel so distanced. Alphonse pointed in the distance, "Look! There's the city!" he yelled. Edward looked to the spot where his brother was pointing. He whined a bit and yelled in frustration, "Aw! Come on! We just travelled three DAYS in this desert!!". A smirk landed on your face and you took hold of their hands. "Hold on" you said and closed your eyes. The area started to swirl around you and it seemed like the area all around you was travelling towards the city and within a minute you were standing at the gates of the desert city. "Time alchemy??" Ed exclaimed in wonder. Those same shimmering golden orbs that held the same admiration so long ago. You almost melted a bit, "Yeah" you said and took in a deep breath. It was exhausting to do Time Alchemy. It always left you feeling like an elephant ran over you. Twice. Or something like that. You felt an arm snake behind your shoulders to support you, "Let's get going" he said with a grin. You didn't even have to ask him to help you. I'd take another chance, take a fall

"Okay" you answered and smiled. You booked into a hotel and got a room with three single beds. It was great. The room looked like some sort of medieval castle's room. You sat down on your bed and took off your shoes. "I hate sand" Edward said as he shook his cloak. A heap of sand fell from his cloak. It was then you realised just how much you had grown in comparison to you. He was pretty short. Handsome, YES. But short. Knowing Ed, he'd probably be sensitive about it. He was always like that about any of his faults. Whenever he did something wrong he'd try twice as hard to make it better. Unfortunately, growing was something he had no control over. Although he DID take advantage of platform shoes. You giggled a bit, "You're kind short, Ed" you tested softly. Al's armor creaked as he awaited the pending eruption of -anger. Just like you guessed. Ed let rip a full five-minute rant of how is "Not so short you can't see him if you had a telescope magnified by a hundred" or something along those lines. A soft smile spread across your lips once he paused. "WHAT?" he practically yelled. "It's just nice to find someone who's a bit taller than me" you said. "Taller?" he thought for a moment. He wasn't much taller. Okay, he wasn't really taller. Fine, he was shorter than you, but with platforms he was taller. You just kept that in mind. "Oh" he said and smiled with a blush, "S-sorry, Bridget". You just shook your head with that smile still on and laid down on your bed.

_Take a shot for you_

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat_

_But it's nothin new_

_I loved you with a fire red and now it's turning blue_

_and you're saying-_

"Hey... wake up" a soft whisper came to your ear. You opened your eyes sleepily, "What's going on?" you asked still dizzy from sleep. "Come on" Edward softly tugged on your hand. You blinked and automatically followed him. You felt a bit awkward about walking in your pj's in the hallway of the hotel, but you didn't really care. You were wearing short black pants and a dark purple tank top with pink hearts over it. Your hair loose, but you kept it tucked in behind your ear. He led you to the garden outside. In the moonlight his black t-shirt and blue shorts made him look pale. "Look at the moon" he said excitedly and bit his lip, trying to hold back his grin. The moon was full tonight with a slight yellow haze over it. It looked mysterious and welcoming. "It's great.. you know? To get to be with you again" he said and laughed a bit, scratching his head. It was a nervous habit he never got rid of. It was so cute sometimes. Now it's turning blue, and you say...

_"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you_

"I never told you.." he started to say softly and looked down. You rubbed your eye and focused, "What did you want to tell me?" you encouraged. "I never said I'm sorry" he said and took in a deep breath as he finally met your eyes. "I'm so sorry" he whispered. You could see him biting his lip. "I'm sorry for leaving.." he said and lightly touched your cheek with his automail hand. The steel was cold. It was a reminder to him of what he lost. A constant reminder of why he was searching for the Philosopher's Stone. It's too late to apologize, it's too late

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground..._

"Hello, little girl" a gruff voice behind you said. You knew the voice. It was the same Bandit who had tried to attack you in Resembool once. Idiot. Strong, but still an idiot. He always thought that just because you were a girl, that you were weak. Assumptions like that are never a good idea. Edward stepped in front of you and transmuted his arm into a steel saber, "Get behind me, Bridget!" he demanded. You blushed a bit, "Ed?" you called. In an instant all his attention was towards you. Good. You leaned forward, grabbed him by his t-shirt collar and softly kissed him. He didn't expect that. The saber quickly transmuted back into his hand and he turned completely towards you. He lightly touched your hair and sighed contently into the kiss. You smiled and broke away. With a quick motion of your hand a wall of water erupted around you and engulfed the bandit, sending him floating down the road screaming profanities. Like you had said before, Idiot. Poor guy never had a chance.  
Edward was probably going to slice and dice the poor guy. It was so nice to feel so protected. He touched his lips, shocked. You've never been forward about how you felt. Ever. He usually had to stick with you the whole day if he really wanted to know what was wrong, or at least finding out the reason as to why you would be upset or angry. And then he'd deal with it. Quite harshly. The same way he dealt with any of Alphonse's problems. Quick and Deadly. Deadly for whatever the reason was, though. Edward blushed tomato red and swallowed hard, "I-I... you ..." he tried saying. He could never say his feelings out loud. You hadn't expected him to. Ed was loud, yes.  
Independent, yes.  
Shy, no.

His idea of sharing 'emotional bonding' with anyone was if they were talking about how much they hated milk. Or needles. Or both. It's not that he tried to suppress his emotions or anything, he just didn't like to share them out loud. And to him, out loud means if he were to whisper it. That, to him, was loud enough. If he said something, that meant that he had mulled over each possibility of whatever he was going to say meant. What implications the words would have.

Love and Like were two VERY seldom words used in his life. Out loud, that is. He was devoted to few, but loved them with all his heart and would do anything to protect knew this and each time you thought about it, it made your heart warm. "I love you" you said and titled your head. Without hesitation he hugged you tightly and kissed you again, "I love you too" he said and nuzzled your hair with that stupid grin now on his face.


End file.
